1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cutting auxiliary device in a band saw for cutting a work by using a flexible steel band.
2. Background Art
In the work using the band saw, a cutting work must be made by considering a drift of the flexible steel band called a blade. The drift of the blade is a phenomenon in which the work is not straightly cut, but is gradually shifted rightward or leftward even when the work is straightly sent with respect to the blade. It is considered that the drift is caused by a habit of the blade, the grain of wood, etc. Further, it is known that the drift of a narrow blade in width is easily caused in comparison with a wide blade in width. When the cutting work is made by leaving the drift as it is, no cutting can be performed as shown by a marking-off line drawn on the work even when a ruler is used. Accordingly, each person corrects a direction of the ruler and makes the work so as to cancel the drift.
Therefore, the inventor has previously developed an auxiliary device for cutting which corrects an influence of the drift of the steel band and can perform the cutting. This device is developed for circular cutting. However, a correcting mechanism is interposed between a working board and a device main body to shift a direction of the device main body to a direction shifted by the drift from a virtual cutting line using the steel band. One portion of the device main body shifted in the direction is constructed so as to become parallel with a sending direction of the steel band. However, this device also has the advantage that this device is easily attached to the working board by a fixing means such as a clamp when this device is diverted to straight line cutting. However, an operation for a correcting mechanism and positioning must be performed by fastening and loosening a small screw. Therefore, the delicate problem that a shift is caused by loosely setting a fastening amount of the screw is also included.